Blast furnace mineral powder is a mineral admixture with potential activity, which can be prepared from pulverizing granulated water quenching blast furnace slag to achieve a specified fineness, and has the features of ultrafine particles and larger activity when its surface area is above 400 m2/Kg. At present blast furnace mineral powder is mainly used as admixture to replace part of cement, and is one of the composite materials for the production of high strength concrete. But the application field of the blast furnace mineral powder is still more limited, and the approach of the resource utilization is insufficient. Therefore, there is very practical significance on how to manufacture the material with high additional value by taking advantage of the blast furnace mineral powder with low value.